The invention is directed to a process for producing a high-silicon foundry pig iron and to a uniflow furnace with a centrally arranged electrode, which projects into the furnace vessel and is guided up to the vicinity of the base, and a counterelectrode arranged in the base of the furnace vessel for carrying out the process.
High-silicon foundry pig iron is an alloy of iron with about 3% carbon and up to 20% silicon. The iron alloy is smelted in foundries and has a silicon content for example of approximately 2.5%, in order to produce spun- or centrifugal-cast pipe which is principally used for water lines.
Foundry pig iron is usually smelted in a cupola furnace and the compostion is subsequently adjusted as appropriate by alloying with ferrosilicon. A disadvantage in this method is the high price of FeSi.
The object of the invention is to provide a process and corresponding apparatus in which the end alloy of the high-silicon foundry pig iron is smelted directly in a simple and economical manner.